battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Balance of Power
Throughout all of known history, many empires and civilizations have arisen across the galaxy. As they have encountered each other, they often clashed and collapsed. This page is to explain the current balance of power for interstellar civilizations at the current year, which is 1965 A.D. according to the Human calender. Five Great Powers The Five Great Powers comprise the Dravimosian Empire, the Regenetech Empire, the Azaranian Empire, the Mech Network, and the Firstborn. Each of these nations commands vast influence and control over all fields of the galaxy, from economics to politics to the very structure of the galaxy of itself. The Dravimosian, Azaranian, and Regenetech Empires are all allied with each other in a pact called the Grand Alliance. Together they dominate the galaxy and impose their ideologies on all who dare to openly oppose them. On the other side is the Firstborn, which typically opposes the Grand Alliance. Even though the Alliance outnumbers the Firstborn, the Firstborn is very powerful and has at times successfully opposed the Alliance. The Mech Network is believed to be just as powerful, but little is known about the Mechs. Such isolation had made an accurate assessment of the Network's abilities difficult to come by. Minor Nations Besides the Five Great Powers, the galaxy is fragmented into many other states. These states vary in power. Regardless of their varying strength compared to each other, one state's power is likely capable of defeating a fragmented pre-spaceflight society such as the recently discovered Human civilization on the planet of Earth. Scrawland Scale The Scrawland Scale is a scale used for measuring the different power levels of various nations in the galaxy. Named after the scale's inventor, prominent Regen scholar and geopolitical analyst Verr Likon Scrawland, the scale is structured as follows: Type O: Lowest rank, control over few planets (one to three less than system's limit) Ex: Earth Type I: Control a whole system. Ex: None Type II: Control several systems in a region. Ex: Veridi, Oriental Hermit, etc etc Type III: Control several "regions" and can destroy Type I civilization entirely. Ex: Lower III: Praetorians, Upper III: Centrians, etc etc Type IV: Can control an entire arm, destroy whole planets and/or stars, checked by each other. Ex: 5 Great Powers Type V: Control whole galaxy, can destroy whole galaxies or implement the use of black/white/wormholes. Ex: None. To date, no modern civilization has become a Type V, but it is theorized that historic civilizations such as the enigmatic "Phantoms" or "Guardians" of various legends and scarce archeological evidence were once at such a level. The Nations of the Galaxy Some races, such as the Xeraji or Hafnat are entirely controlled under one nation (the Dravimos and the Centrians, respectively, in that case). These are not mentioned here. Type O: Humans Type I: None Type II: * Lower II: ** The Orc Empire ** The Xlax Imperium ** The Jaledom of the Universe ** The Guild of Sysvianic Merchants ** The Cy'ral Federation ** The Sentinel Collective ** Ryvyvieschovskc * Mid-II: ** The Holy Protectors of Krentychog ** The Galactic Confederation of Spaceships ** The Orion Arm Company ** The Iocinian Kingdom * Upper-II: ** Ariax Empire ** Veridi Imperial Republic ** Rasheen Kingdom ** Oriental Hermit Republic ** Promethean Empire Type III: * Lower-III: ** Praetorians ** Caborr State ** The Solarian Empire ** Democrists * Mid-III: ** The Gemini Federation ** Meridian Consul ** The Holy Hanzen Empire ** The Soram State * Upper-III: ** Cyclarchy of Centria Type IV: * Mid-IV: ** Dravimosian Empire ** Regenetech Empire ** Imperial Confederacy of the Azarath ** The Firstborn * Upper IV: The Mech